Unadulterated Destiny
by Sakurasweetness
Summary: Syaoran leaves Tokyo...and Sakura..what's going on here?


"Wha!!!" Sakura awoke grasping for air, grasping her heart.  
'Whats going on!'She told her self. She looked around her dark room still panting. She turned on a light and looked at her clock.  
"2:56 am." She told herself aloud as she sat up in bed grabbing her head.  
"What the heck is wrong with me..."  
  
The next morning, Sakura got up and made her breakfast as usual, and headed outside off to school. She was now a Junior in High School..living on her own as she had wished. She grabbed her things and headed out to her car. As she drove down the road to High School, she though of her dream she had had. 'What was going on? Why were her nightmares suddenly becoming more frequent. She had never had these nightmares before she left..or rather, before Syaoran left." She pulled into her usual parking space and raced to her classes. For once, she was early in all her life with school. She met with Tomoyo at lunch where they discussed what Sakura was so frantic about.  
"Tomoyo, I think somethings wrong."  
"What is it!!?" Tomoyo said with a worried expression.  
"I don't completely know, but you know those nightmares that I've been having?"  
"Hai"  
"Well their becoming more frequent, and I don't know what to do..I've tried everything, sleep pills, the works. Nothing helps."  
"Gomen, I have no idea what to tell you Sakura-chan, my guess is that from what I've heard, your missing Syaoran."  
"What are you talking about? He left a year ago, he's probably found someone else back in Hong Kong Tomoyo. I'm over him"  
"Not so. You should call him."  
"Tomoyo! Do you remember the night he left?!"  
"Hai."  
"That was the most painful night of my life! When he said to go so that he could talk to me, do you know what he said to me Tomoyo-chan!?"  
"Iie"  
"Tomoyo, he said that he thought it would be better if we dated other people!" She all the sudden burst into tears, not being able to hold back her feelings anymore.  
"Its alright, it was almost predictable. Don't worry Sakura. He'll come back."  
"Tomoyo, he doesn't love me anymore, what do I do? I can't just forget him! We..we were meant for each other..it was destiny..and he broke it..along with my heart.." She sobbed even more clutching her head against the lunch table.  
"It'll be alright Sakura-chan..stop crying...please..you'll make me cry." Tomoyo held her friend through her pain and sorrow. She hated to see Sakura in this state, she knew that Syaoran still loved her, he couldn't deny that, and that someday, he would return..for her.  
  
That night Sakura sat upon her bed, her face still tainted from her tears earlier. She reached for her phone, almost grabbing it as if it were some portal into heaven. She pulled back. Syaoran had tried to call her days after he left, she dared not answer, she was grieving and could not bare to talk to him. It would only cause more hurt for her. She reached for the caller ID flipping through the names of the people that had called her, mainly Tomoyo. She finally reached Syaorans. December 24. Nearly 2 months ago. He had called her and left a message wishing her Merry Christmas and still trying to explain how much it was hurting him that she wouldn't return his calls. But did he know how much he was hurting her? She loved him, he was her first real love. She stared at the number for a moment reaching for the phone. This time picking it up and dialing. It rang for a moment then a voice answered.  
"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.  
"Ohayo Tomoyo..I'm sorry to call so late, But do you think we could talk?"  
"Sure, no problem, whats on your mind?"  
"Well, you know whats been on my mind" She sniffed a chuckle to relive her worried friend.  
"You know, I think you've just been hiding your pain for so long. And it finally bubbled over, basically spilling into what happened today."  
"heh..I think your right," She replied with a sigh,  
"What do I do Tomoyo-chan? I want him back so much that it pains me whenever I go into my room, or cross his apartment. I see the pictures of us during the summer, back when we were happy. And it pains me, what he threw away..our love. And now, I need him more than ever, but he doesn't love me..anymore."  
"Sakura-chan...have you tried calling him? You know, just for small talk?"  
"Tomoyo-chan....what would we talk about? How much pain each of us is going through? There's hardly anything to talk about now. He probably has long forgotten me, along with Tokyo, the years we spent captureing the cards, sealing them, finally getting to know each other. I mean, how could he just throw it all away? All of it! Everything! Lets just be truthful, he hates me! Why else would he leave without a purpose!"  
"Sakura-chan, you know thats not true, its hard on him too you know. He had to go, he said that they were having family problems."  
"Family Problems?! Ya right, thats the lameist excuse I've ever heard..And now, your taking his side-"  
"Stop it! Stop right there Sakura!" Tomoyo interupted not letting her finish.  
Sakura burst out into new tears letting her phone get soaked as she lowered her hand down in her lap, listening to the phone breaking up and Tomoyo's slurred words through it.  
"Sakura-chan! He still loves you! What he did was for the best! Try to think of it that way!" The fuzzyness cut Tomoyo off, as Sakura placed the phone back on the reciever. She lay her self down on her bed crying herself to sleep.  
Meanwhile Tomoyo sat staring at her phone.  
"Dammit Sakura, you gotta get over this!" She quickly recollected her thoughts as she took back her words, heading into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone book and pulled out Syaorans new number, snatching her phone and dialing the number. It rang for a while until a voice finally answered.  
"Ohayo?" A male voice answered.  
"Hello Syaoran, this is Tomoyo, still remember me?"  
"Hai, ummm....so what do you need?"  
"I need you to come back to Tokyo..thats what." She stiffened showing no sign of retreat.  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. You know I cannot do that, my family has forced me to stay here."  
"BS! Why don't you just admit it!" She attacked him over the phone.  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"Syaoran, I hate this so much! Sakura goes everyday barly able to make it through, I've seen her, she's in serious pain! She still loves you, and hates the fact that you threw her away that night! Why can't you see that!!??"  
"Tomoyo..I-"  
"No, you love her too, you cannot deny that anymore."  
He let out a sigh of retreat.  
"It is true. I do still love her. I haven't gone a day without thinking about her, I haven't had a date with another girl since her."  
"I knew it, so whats the problem!? Get back over here and make up with her!"  
"Tomoyo-chan, its not that easy! I can't just hop on a plane and get over there! If I was able to, you know I would!"  
"Then why did you break up with Sakura? You could keep in touch with each other! Through the phone, letters, e-mails, messengers, anything! IT IS POSSIBLE!"  
"Tomoyo, the reason why I broke up with her, was because..well I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to ever come back to Tokyo...ever again. And the reason why-" SHe cut him off "You wanted to stop her before she got hurt any more."She finished his sentence.  
"Hai"  
"Well Syaoran, I have news for you, you've both gone too deep if you think you can just get out of this. Your killing her inside, she can't take this much more, you've got to make a decision before she does anything drastic. She tried to hide her feelings for almost a year, and just the other day she completely spilled everything that happened at the air port terminal. You could've given her atleast a little more notice you know." She said backing down a bit.  
"I know that I could've, but I loved her and still do, but I couldn't bear to see her face so hurt days before I would leave. I had to do it. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to come back to Tokyo. I was called here by my mother who says I'm needed back over here, I cannnot disobey her, as a part of the family."  
"Syoaran, I'll say it one more time, and more if you make me. You must make a decision, your family there in Hong Kong, or your eternal love, Sakura Kinomoto. Your family will not shun you from seeing her, they'll will understand at some point in time. You MUST make a decision, before its too late. Think about it." And without any word left, she hung up the phone not allowing him to respond to her statement.  
  
Syaoran sat there the phone craddled in his hands upon his lap. She was right, he did have to make a decision..fast. He could not deny his love for Sakura. It was destiny for them to be together, but he had to break their destiny. He placed the phone back on the reciever and walked to the door of his mother's room. Before he could reach for the handle he heard,  
"Come in Syaoran, and tell me what is troubling you so much." Not surprised by his mothers 'sixth sense', he walked in and took a seat across from where she was sitting.  
"Now, what is bothering you?"  
"What do you mean?" He tried the lame excuse upon her.  
"Syaoran Li, I know you better than that. What is the problem, you know I am reasonable with you."  
"Well, ok, you remember Sakura Kinomoto? The Japanese girl who came to Hong Kong about 1 or 2 years ago?" She nodded.  
"Well, you know..well..."  
"I already know you both had feelings for each other. You did a bad job of hiding that," She said smiling, "And let me guess, you broke up with her before you returned here, and now you are regretting returning here."  
He slowly nodded.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news my only son," She turned facing out upon the night sky through her window. "But I cannot allow you to return,"  
"Why!? Haven't I done everything asked of me!?" he said interrupting her.  
"For starters, you will not cut me off, secondly I said no. Thats final."  
"I don't understand. What do you need me here for anyway? I came here with the exception of beeing told what was needed of me at such sort notice, but you still haven't told me anything."  
"Syaoran Li, I am sorry I haven't told you any sooner, but there is something that will happen to you if you return to Tokyo, there is a lurking force over Tokyo, Japan. And I cannot allow you to get in its way."  
"So what!? Just leave the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with there to deal with it all by herself?" His words came out of his mouth before he could think about them. She lowered her head shaking it.   
"I am sorry my Syaoran. But my decision is final. You will not return to Tokyo."  
He let out a furious sigh and stomped out the door. He shoved the door to his room open as it thudded against the bare wall, shutting itslef from the momentom. He threw himself upon his bed grabbing his pillow from under his head and thrusting it upon his head. He knew he had to return to Tokyo, for one he knew he loved Sakura, he did not want to break up with her in the 1st plce, it was just something he had to do to spare her any unnessasary pain, and second, whatever was going to hit Japan, he was not going to let Sakura deal with it on her own, he was better than that, to just leave her there. One way or another despite his mothers wishes, he was going to go back. He thought of telling Tomoyo that he would eventually come back when he had the chance to get out of the house un-noticed, but thought it better to wait a little longer, as to not get any hopes up of anyone. He let himself fall asleep still fully clothed.   
  
The alarm went off in Sakura's room as she slammed her hand upon the off button. Groaning and slowly getting up. She knew today would be another long enduring day without much hope as usual. The only thing different was that now that Tomoyo knew everything that happened between what she had told her, she would be able to talk maybe more about it. 


End file.
